


Shut Up, We're Going

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, after season 3 episode 10, crow parents, stubborn tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: Tsukki says he's fine, but no one ever means it when they say "fine."





	Shut Up, We're Going

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREMELY LATE Tsukishima sick fic commission for my best bee Maia <3

“Hold it right there!”

Tsukishima didn’t respond well to orders, but there was something about Suga’s tone that made him stop dead in his tracks. He didn’t turn around to acknowledge him though, wanting to hold onto a sliver of his stubborn attitude.

“You’re going the wrong way,” Suga said as he caught up. “The nurse’s office is down the hall to the left.”

Tsukishima clenched his jaw to stop from clicking his tongue. “I don’t need to go to the nurse.”

Suga’s nose scrunched with skepticism. “I saw those blocks, Tsukishima. They hit you right where you’re already hurt.”

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He’d never heard Suga swear before, even when Tanaka and Nishinoya accidentally knocked over one of the grills at the training camp and started a moderately sized fire in the dried grass. He looked at his senpai in a more thoughtful manner. Suga was never someone people perceived as a threat, but Tsukishima knew how clever he was. Suga was fully aware of how people underestimated him and his teammates, but he always managed to flip it around and use it against their opponents. He brought out other’s strengths like a setter was supposed to, except he did it off the court too.

The stern way Suga was looking at him now made Tsukishima feel small, despite how much he towered over him. He responded in a softer voice than he meant to, “My brother is taking me to our family doctor tomorrow. I’d rather wait to see them.”

For a moment Suga assessed Tsukki for honesty. He held out his palm for Tsukishima’s hand. Gingerly, Tsukishima placed his hand in Suga’s and let him inspect his bandages.   
“Hmm… the wrappings have held up really well, and you won’t be blocking anymore spikes today.” Suga smiled and nodded his approval. Okay, as long as you see your doctor first thing tomorrow.”

Tsukki pulled his hand back and pushed up his glasses. He always told himself it wasn’t a nervous response. “I have class.”

Suga laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, an impact much harder than he thought it would be. “It’s one period! It’s not like you’ll start getting the same grades as Hinata and Kageyama if you miss it.”

Coughing to hide his smile, Tsukki corrected him, “I could miss a whole year and still have better grades than those two.”

Chuckling softly, Suga shook his head and headed back toward the rest of the group, no doubt knowing it had been too long since he checked in on the more excitable team members.

The problem was, Tsukishima wasn’t completely honest. His brother, Akiteru, did  _ want _ to take him to the doctor right away, but just like with Suga, Tsukishima insisted he was fine - that the nurse did a good enough job and he only needed time to heal. He was sure that was the case, even if the nurse recommended an x-ray. 

He hated going to the hospital anyway. 

\----

The dull ache in Tsukishima’s hand became a constant throbbing by the end of his classes. He hadn’t even moved much because they didn’t have PE that day. The fact it hurt so much from sitting and taking notes should’ve been a red enough flag for him to go to the doctor instead of practice, but Tsukishima was stubborn. He grabbed his volleyball bag as Yamaguchi came to collect him at his desk.

The entire way to the club room Tsukishima was distracted, trying to think of an array of excuses to explain anything that might be off with his playing today. It didn’t occur to him to simply ask to sit out (no one would have given him a hard time), his stubbornness extending to all areas of his life. He hadn’t noticed he had run out of time until they were climbing the steps to the club room. 

Daichi didn’t miss the way Tsukishima winced as he pulled open the door to the room or the way he favored his left hand to unpack his bag and change his clothes. It could be nothing, maybe Tsukishima being careful with the residual soreness of the injury, but Daichi was going to keep an eye on him during practice anyway.

\----

It was clear to Daichi as soon as they started practicing serves that Tsukishima’s hand was in worse shape than before. He was never an enthusiastic player, especially during practice, but today Tsukishima was hesitant, tentative. He was protecting himself, not just his usual conservation and calculation of effort. 

During a water break, Daichi approached Ukai to ask if they could all break for individual practice. He had a lengthy explanation about why he felt like this would be helpful for the team, but Ukai didn’t need it, trusting Daichi’s knowledge of their mindsets. After Ukai announced for them to split up, Daichi immediately went to Tsukishima, sidling up to him in what he thought was a casual approach. Tsukishima knew he was there and figured he’d be roped into more receiving practice. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but at least he wouldn’t have to use his hands as much.

“Suga is tough, but he has an optimistic streak,” Daichi said only loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

Tsukishima looked at him blankly, not knowing where Daichi was headed with this. 

“He trusts that when he asks people questions, they tell him the truth.” He looked pointedly at Tsukishima’s injured hand. “Those are the same bandages from the game. If you would’ve had your hand checked, they would’ve changed them.”

“How did you-”

“They’re frayed around the edges, the part around the base of your thumb is too loose, and there’s dried blood from that final one touch against Ushijima.” Daichi’s face looked smug, but not pleased. “There’s no way they would’ve let you walk out of there like that.”

Tsukishima’s normal frown deepened into a scowl. He didn’t like being outsmarted, but he especially despised being called out. It was his injury, he could figure out how to deal with it. 

Tsukishima made sure to keep his tone even and light. This was still an upperclassman and his captain, even if he was being annoying. “My brother is taking me to see the doctor tomorrow.”

“You told Suga you’d go this morning.”

The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth twitched. Of course he’d know. Unfortunately, they were interrupted before he could make up another lie. 

“Daichi, what’s the matter?” Suga asked as he walked over, placing a hand on his bicep. Suga knew a charged situation when he saw one, even from across the gym.

Tsukishima’s eyes went straight to the intimate gesture, immediately figuring out if this was something he could use to throw the attention off of him and back on his accusers. That would probably work with Daichi who seemed to care more about keeping private things private, but he had the feeling Suga would not be distracted. 

“It’s nothing, Sugawara-san.” Tsukishima knew it wouldn’t work, but he should at least try.

Daichi shook his head before replying, “It’s not nothing. His hand is getting worse.”

“Worse?” Suga asked a little confused. “What did the doctors tell you this morning? Do you need to sit out on practice for a while?”

“Ah, well…” Somehow, lying to Suga felt worse than lying to Daichi. 

Realizing the reason for the hesitation, Suga said in a scolding tone, “You told me you were going to go.”

A twinge of guilt appeared in Tsukishima’s chest. He decided he hated that feeling even more than being called out. “I told you I was going later with my brother.”

Suga didn’t fall for it this time. “But you’re not, are you?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, just averting his eyes to avoid Suga’s accusatory gaze. It was enough of an answer to the question. 

“You need to go to the doctor. You’re only going to get more injured and it will only take more time to heal!”

“Why does it matter?” Tsukishima sneered, having enough of being watched over, of being treated like a child. “Because without a tall middle blocker, Karasuno has no hope in winning even one set at nationals?”

The concern remained on Suga’s face, but the warmth behind it was gone. He must have really struck a nerve. 

“You need to get that looked at soon,” was all Suga said before turning and heading toward the group of usually benched second years. 

Daichi had nothing to say after that either, although his jaw was now clenched and a new tension strapped across his shoulders. He simply gestured for Tsukishima to follow him.

The rest of practice was uneventful. Tsukishima did end up working on receives with Daichi and Yamaguchi while Suga stayed at a farther corner of the gym practicing setting to Narita and Kinoshita. 

Tsukishima was on autopilot getting dressed and packing up, Yamaguchi filling the silence between them as usual. It was only when Tsukishima was alone after Yamaguchi ran of to run an errand that he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Daichi was behind him, a terrifying smile plastered on his face that Tsukishima hadn’t seen since the last time Tanaka and Nishinoya kept screaming over his orders. “Just your luck, Tsukishima, there’s a walk-in clinic near here. I called ahead and the wait is only 15 minutes.”

The cold feeling in Tsukishima’s chest confirmed he wasn’t going to get out of this one. He nodded and let Daichi lead the way.

\----

Daichi sat in the chair next to him, keeping his gaze ahead, but not really seeing what was playing on the waiting room television. 

“You really hurt Suga’s feelings, you know.” 

The twitch of Tsukishima’s shoulders let Daichi know he heard him. He continued, “Of course he cares about winning, about getting as far as we can through nationals. But he would never put that ahead of the feelings or health of anyone on this team. If he did, he would’ve dragged Asahi back to practice rather than let him return on his own when he was ready.”

That was true, Tsukishima had to admit. The team had a much better chance of winning with their ace. He knew Daichi was right, that Suga wasn’t hellbent on winning at any cost. He couldn’t say that for sure about everyone, but snapping at Suga was unfair. He was the kinder version of Tsukishima, just as shrewd and enjoying teasing and pushing the buttons of his teammates. But it was never malicious, never meant to provoke like how Tsukishima did it. 

Tsukishima sighed. “I’ll apologize.” 

He meant it.

Daichi could detect the sincerity in his voice and smiled before clapping Tsukishima on the shoulder, “Good.”

Tsukishima thought the gesture was more rough than he usual, but he knew this time he probably deserved it. The nurse called his name and he sighed again before standing and following her to a room.


End file.
